The Return of King Cold
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: Trunks somehow failed to kill one of King Cold's henchman when coming to Earth, and that henchman, known as Zehz, learns of the Dragonballs and after four years has finally collected them all. He wishes his former leader back to life....


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Return of King Cold  
  
  
With Cell defeated everyone was in peace. Things stayed that way for two years. Everybody thought all the threats were over. They were wrong.  
When Freeza and King Cold had come to Earth, Trunks had defeated them. Or so thought. One of King Cold's henchman had survived. He had run like a coward. So he lived on Earth for many years, since there was no way out. He learned many things, and one of those things was the Dragonballs. His name was Zehz, a human-looking person from a planet that is now destroyed. Zehz only had a power level of 1,000. Once Zehz had learned of the Dragonballs and their power, he set out to find them, so that he could wish his former leader, King Cold, back to life.   
It took him four years to do so. Once they were all collected he called for the Eternal Dragon.   
  
"I have been summoned to grant you one wish and one wish only. Tell me, what is your wish?" the Dragon asked him.  
"Eternal Dragon," Zehz said in Namek."I want you to give King Cold life again, and to bring him before me."  
"Very well," the Dragon said."Wish granted. Now I bid you farewell."  
The Eternal Dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs scattered into seven different directions. They would turn into stones for a year. Zehz awaited the arrival of King Cold. Out of a glow of light, the large Changeling King Cold stepped out. His equipment was new. Zehz kneeled before him.  
"Master, I have summoned you back to life!" Zehz said proudly.  
King Cold looked at both of his hands. Could he really be alive, and who was this mysterious man that kneeled before him? King Cold threw a punch. Yes, he was very well alive! Excellent!  
"Ah yes, superb," King Cold said happily."And who might you be?"  
"I am Zehz, a loyal subject of yours," Zehz said.  
"Oh, I see. Well, Zehz, I am very grateful that you have given me life. Now I shall make that boy perish for what he has done to me!"  
"Master, the boy you speak of is only three years old," Zehz said standing up.  
King Cold looked down at him confused. "What? Three years old?"  
"Yes, Master. That boy that had defeated you, Trunks, had come from the future."  
"The future?" King Cold asked, not believing the words of this man.  
"That's right, Master."  
King Cold picked the man up by the shirt and lifted him to face him. "Don't lie to me. There is no possible way one can come from the future!"  
"O-o-of c-course, M-M-Master. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me," Zehz begged.  
King Cold dropped him. "Normally you would have been a dead man, but since you gave me life, you will be spared.  
"Oh thank you, Master."  
"Don't mention it. Now, I must regain control of my empire. Before I do that, I must eliminate this planet. Now then, you need a uniform."  
Zehz looked at the Earth clothes he was wearing. He wasn't used to wearing the uniform, but he still had his old one. "I still have my uniform from before, I will change into it."  
"Excellent, I will wait here for you."  
"Yes, Master," Zehz said and took off. He would have to hurry.  
  
King Cold sat on a cliff of a tall mountain by the area where he was. It felt good to be alive again. Too bad Freeza wasn't here. Ah well, he wasn't too worried about that at the moment. While King Cold was in Hell, he had trained a lot, increasing his power to an unbelievable height. Yes, that boy, Trunks, as Zehz called him, would die.   
Weren't there others on this planet with an average power level? There probably was, like that fool Prince Vegeta, and that guy Freeza was talking about. What was his name? Goku? It didn't really matter, they would either bow down to the Great King Cold, or perish. Fifteen minutes later Zehz came back, a blue scouter over his left eye and in full body armor and uniform.  
"Ah, excellent Zehz. Now then, I don't know the location of Trunks, so I'm going to destroy a large city to attract them. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all Master, I will even assist you in doing so!"  
"Well then, let's go," Kind Cold said, and they flew to a large city in the East.  
  
"I don't know, Krillen, I just sense a strong power that isn't familiar," Gohan said over his phone at his house.  
"You and me both, Gohan. I wonder who it could be?" Krillen said back.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but we should be cautious."  
"Like always, Gohan," Krillen said and hung up.  
Gohan just had this strange feeling. He hoped it was nothing. Gohan stepped outside and looked up into the sky. He really wished his father were here.  
  
King Cold and Zehz flew high above a large city booming with activity. King Cold's cape blew in the wind, and he had his arms crossed.  
"The highest powerlevel here is five," Zehz said."This should be no problem."  
"It wouldn't have been a problem if someone had a power level of 5 million," King Cold said.  
"Of course, Master."  
King Cold pointed a finger down at the city. A small energy beam came out and headed towards. A second later the small finger-sized beam grew into a larger energy blast the size of the city. King Cold smiled evilly as he saw the city explode. Zehz shielded his eyes to avoid the really bright light that shined. For some reason, Zehz didn't feel right when that city was destroyed.  
  
Gohan looked up from his studies in shock. Something definately isn't right, he thought, and picked up the phone to call Krillen.  
  
King Cold couldn't help but laugh. There was no trace of the city, just a huge crater where it had been.  
"We will wait here for 15 minutes, and if nobody shows up, I'll destroy another city," King Cold told Zehz.  
"Of course, Master," Zehz said. He was a little shaken. They both flew to the ground to wait. Fifteen minutes had passed and nobody had shown up. So King Cold and Zehz headed towards a city in the Northeast to destroy. King Cold didn't mind a bit.  
  
Gohan, Krillen, Tien, Choutzu, and Yamcha crowded around the T.V. at Master Roshi's house. On the news there were reports that two cities had mysteriously "disappeared".  
"Who could have done such a thing?" Yamcha asked.  
"I don't know, but we need to find out soon before another city is destroyed," Gohan said.  
"Of course. Alright, let's split up and find who is doing it," Krillen said.  
"Right!" they all agreed.  
All five left Master Roshi's place to find the cause of these things.  
  
"Well, here's city number three. These earthlings must not care about what is happening," King Cold said and fired a blast at the large city below him.  
  
What was that, Krillen thought. He had saw the large blast. I'd better head off over there to see if everything is all right.  
  
"Master, there's someone coming," Zehz said looking into his scouter.  
"Finally, this city destroying was starting to bore me," King Cold said.   
Soon they saw Krillen in sight.  
"Hmm, a big-headed Human is going to come and fight us," King Cold said. "How pathetic."  
"His name is Krillen, Master," Zehz said.  
King Cold glared down at him. "I don't care about his name, don't ever do that again."  
"Yes, Master. Sorry."  
  
Hey, that big guy looks familiar, Krillen thought. Oh wait, now I recognize him! That's King Cold! I'd better turn around and warn the others.  
  
"What a coward, he's flying away," King Cold said."Wait here."  
King Cold took off after the little man. He had caught up with ease and stopped in front of him. He could tell the man was frightened.  
"K-K-King C-C-Cold," Krillen said looking up at him.  
"Hmm, it seems you haven't forgotten about me. How excellent," King Cold said.  
"How are you still alive?" Krillen asked.  
"Hmm, that man over there somehow brought me back," King Cold said pointing.  
I've never seen that man before, Krillen though. Who could it be?  
"Look, Human. I want you to tell your friends that King Cold is back, especially that boy Trunks."  
"Trunks?" Krillen asked confused.  
"Yes, Trunks. NOW GO!!"  
Krillen gulped and flew off to find the others. Why did King Cold want Trunks? He was only three years old!  
  
"So King Cold is still alive?" Gohan asked.  
"That's right, and his power level is much higher then before," Krillen said.  
"Alright, I'll deal with King Cold. You get the others."  
"I'm on it," Krillen said and they both flew off in opposite directions.  
  
"That bald-headed guy sure does work fast," King Cold said, noting that there were two people coming.  
"These two have a high power level. One of them is Prince Vegeta," Zehz said.  
"Superb, I will enjoy killing him," King Cold said.  
Soon Vegeta and Piccolo arrived and stood before King Cold and Zehz.  
"Well if it isn't King Cold, and if I may ask, how are you still alive?" Vegeta asked.  
King Cold shrugged. "I didn't die in the first place."  
"He lies, he must have been wished back with the Dragonballs, by that guy," Piccolo said pointing to Zehz. Zehz backed up a little.  
"No matter, you're only going to die again King Cold," Vegeta said.  
"Oh yeah? Well, it just so happens that I am much stronger then both of you combined," King Cold boasted.  
"Heh, you wish," Vegeta said.  
"You don't believe me? Well, then I guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong. Which one of you wants to die first?"  
"The only one that going to be dying is you, King Cold," Piccolo said removing his turbine and cape.  
"How about you both attack me, one on one just doesn't seem fair," King Cold said with a smile.  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "You're very foolish, King Cold. I won't even have to become a Super Saiyajin to defeat the likes of you!"  
"So you can become a Super Saiyajin too?"  
"That's right," Vegeta said.  
"Alright, before I kill you, I want you to tell me one thing, where's that boy Trunks?" King Cold asked.  
"Why do you want Trunks?" Piccolo asked.  
"He's the one that killed me, and I want my revenge," King Cold said.  
"Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the Trunks that killed you was from the future. The Trunks in this time is only three years old!" Vegeta said and laughed.  
"You lie," King Cold said.  
"It's true, Master," Zehz said.  
"Shut up, I didn't say you could speak!" King Cold said angrily.  
Zehz gulped.  
"I'll just hunt him down, now then, it's time to die," King Cold said and went into a battle position.  
"This is going to be too easy," Vegeta said and went into a battle position as well. Piccolo did the same.  
"Go ahead and attack me, it wouldn't be fair if I went first," King Cold said.  
"Alright then, goodbye," Vegeta said and threw a punch at him. Despite King Cold's size, he managed to dodge the attack! Vegeta attacked again and missed. Vegeta began throwing several punches aimed at King Cold's face, and King Cold dodged them all.  
"My turn!" King Cold shouted and kneed Vegeta in the stomach hard. Blood flew from his mouth. King Cold then knocked him in the jaw with his large fist, causing him to fly very far away.  
"Wow..." Piccolo said surprised.  
"Ha ha, that was easy enough. Your turn, Namek."  
"It's not over yet!" Vegeta shouted from a distance. He then turned into a Super Saiyajin and charged at King Cold yet again. This time Vegeta's fist connected with King Cold's large stomach. King Cold just stared down at him. "Foolish Vegeta, you can't defeat me."  
Vegeta looked up at the King with a scared look on his face."But how...?"  
"When I was in Hell, I trained a lot, and I guess that training payed off."  
"We don't have any chances of defeating him Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted.  
"That's right," King Cold said and grabbed Vegeta's throat. He began to strangle the Super Saiyajin. "I'm going to give you a slow death!"  
"Try this on for size!" Piccolo shouted. "Special Beam Cannon...fire!"  
"Huh?" King Cold said surprised as the blast hit him in the back. He lost his grip on Vegeta as he was knocked forward. Vegeta caught his breath and flew 100 yards away from the large Changeling.  
"Piccolo, try and stall him while I use my Final Flash attack!"  
"You got it," Piccolo said and attacked King Cold head on. King Cold blocked all of his attacks.  
"You're just going to die tired Namek!" King Cold shouted.  
Piccolo disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind him. He then kicked King Cold hard in the back, causing him to fly forward a couple feet. Piccolo then pointed his hand at him and fired a powerful energy blast. At the last moment King Cold dodged.   
"I think it's time I teach you a lesson, this has gone on long enough," King Cold said and attacked him. Piccolo didn't even have time to blink before the fist connected with his jaw, causing him to fly backward in pain. Next King Cold kicked Piccolo hard in the ribs. Blood poured from Piccolo's mouth.  
"What's wrong, Namek? You seem to be hurt," King Cold said and laughed.  
"Forget about me?" Vegeta shouted behind him as he fired his Final Flash attack. King Cold just stood there, thinking it wouldn't hurt him.  
"Master, that beam has enough destructive force to annihilate this entire planet!" Zehz shouted.  
"Huh?" King Cold said and tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late and the beam hit him hard. Zehz could hear the screams of King Cold as he was launched into space. The Namek fell to the ground, and Vegeta looked a bit tired out. Zehz decided to take this chance to run. Zehz quickly took off in the opposite direction of Vegeta. Vegeta laughed. "Going somewhere?"  
Zehz had never flown so fast. He couldn't believe King Cold had been defeated with just one attack. The fighting hadn't even gone on very long. All this time to bring his Master back, and all for nothing. Zehz was beginning to regret what he had done. It was too late for that though. Zehz's scouter went off. He looked down and an energy blast from Vegeta was coming right at him!  
"It's going too fast, I can't dodge it!" Zehz shouted seconds before the beam hit him. The pain was intense, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds before it exploded, ending Zehz's life.  
  
"Well, looks like we won," Vegeta said to Piccolo who was getting up.  
"Not quite!!!" King Cold shouted from above with anger. Vegeta looked up. King Cold was bleeding in some places and parts of hit armor was destroyed.  
"How could you have survived?!" Vegeta shouted in amazement.  
"Like I said, you can't defeat me!" King Cold shouted and fired a powerful energy blast into Vegeta's stomach. It went right through him. Vegeta went out of Super Saiyajin mode and coughed up blood. It wasn't long until he fainted and fell to the ground.  
"Your turn, Namek," King Cold said.  
"I guess it was a mistake to come here on our own," Piccolo said as King Cold's powerful energy blast came right down on him...  
  
Two strong powers have just disappeared, Gohan thought. Those are Piccolo's and Vegeta's powers! I had better hurry!  
  
"Zehz? Zehz, where are you?" King Cold shouted. Zehz had just disappeared. "Those two have been defeated Zehz, it's safe to come out now."  
King Cold shrugged. Zehz must have flew off in fright after seeing the blast hit him. It didn't matter anyway, Zehz wasn't that big of a help in the first place. Now it was time to eliminate Trunks. Hey, who was that? Is that a boy flying over to him?  
  
There he is, Gohan thought. Vegeta and Piccolo are lying on the ground! How could King Cold have defeated them?  
  
"Welcome kid, do you want to die?" King Cold asked Gohan who had just arrived.  
"How did you defeat Vegeta and Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
"I'm King Cold, kid. I can defeat anyone!"  
"I'll make you pay for you've done, you can't defeat me!"  
"Oh, no? And why is that?"  
"You'll see," Gohan said and went into Super Saiyajin.  
"Another Super Saiyajin, there's too many of you," King Cold said annoyed.  
"Masenko!" Gohan shouted and fired his attack at King Cold. King Cold punched it out of the way. "Pathetic."  
"How did he..? No matter, I must defeat him," Gohan said and attacked him. King Cold dodged his attack and threw a punch at him. It missed and Gohan came back with an uppercut to his chin. It had actually hurt! King Cold rubbed his chin. "That almost hurt kid."  
"Almost?" Gohan said surprised. Was King Cold just bluffing, or had he really not been affected by his attack? No time for that now. King Cold attacked yet again, this time with a kick. Gohan dodged the attack and flew high into the air.  
"Eat this King Cold!" Gohan shouted and fired a much stronger Masenko at him.   
"It's too powerful for me to block!" King Cold shouted and dodged it."You're starting to annoy me kid."  
"Destructo Disc!" a voice shouted from behind. King Cold turned around too see that fat-headed midget guy again. In his hand the man held a large disc.  
"I'm not here to play frisbee!" King Cold shouted and laughed. Krillen threw the disc at King Cold. King Cold just stood there as it came at him. This was just pathetic. Krillen grinned as it was inches away from the Changeling's stomach. King Cold had a second thought, and decided to dodge it. He wasn't quick enough, however, and his left hand was completely sliced off!  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" King Cold shouted in pain.  
"Hey, King Cold!" another voiced shouted. King Cold turned. It was some three-eyed guy."Solar Flare!!"  
A bright flash of light went into King Cold's eyes and he became blinded!  
"I can't see!" King Cold shouted.  
"Energy Blast!" another voice shouted. It was Yamcha. King Cold felt a powerful beam connect with his back. King Cold crashed to the ground and he could feel the beam explode.   
"Krillen, give Piccolo and Vegeta some Senzu Beans," Gohan told Krillen.  
"Okay," Krillen said and gave Vegeta and Piccolo some Senzu Beans. Their energy was restored and everybody walked over to the fallen King Cold, who lay in the center of a large crater. King Cold's armor had a large hole in it, and the rest of it was cracked in many places. He was still alive though.  
"You have been defeated, King Cold," Gohan said.  
"That's right, now you deserve to die!" Vegeta shouted and started to form an energy attack.  
"No wait, please. Don't kill me!" King Cold begged.  
"Vegeta, he is no threat anymore!" Gohan shouted.  
"You're too much like your father," Vegeta said, stopping his energy attack.  
"He killed millions of people though Gohan," Yamcha said.  
"Look King Cold, I want you to leave and never harm anyone ever again," Gohan said to the fallen Changeling.  
"I won't hurt another soul, really," King Cold promised.  
"We can't trust this guy," Tien said.  
"Just forget about it, and besides, we know he can be defeated now," Gohan said."Let's just go."  
All of them left and King Cold stood up. "Ha! Idiots, they actually believed me!"  
King Cold could see them flying away in the distance. He'd teach those idiots a lesson! He began to form an ultimate attack."Say goodbye!"  
King Cold threw the large attack at them.  
"What the..? That liar!" Gohan shouted."That attack is powerful!"  
"That's what you get when you trust the likes of him!" Vegeta shouted and went Super Saiyajin once again. Just Super Saiyajin form wasn't powerful enough to stop that attack. He would have to go Super Saiyajin 2! Gohan did and he formed the kamehameha wave. He threw it at the large beam and they both connected.  
  
"Crap, his attack is winning!" King Cold said. He put all of his power into his attack.  
  
"His beam is beating mine, and I'm using my full power!" Gohan shouted.   
"What?!" Piccolo shouted back. The beam started coming closer and closer to them at a quick speed.  
"Looks like we'll all have to help!" Vegeta shouted. Everybody put all of their power into their energy blasts and fired it at King Cold's. It started to beat King Cold's.  
  
Down in the large crater King Cold's expression changed as all of their beams got closer every second. They were actually beating his beam! Soon it was only a couple yards away, and King's Cold last thought was this: Oh, crap. Not again!!!  
  
The others watched in amazement as their large attack hit King Cold causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater, and King Cold was gone.  
"Looks like King Cold's gone for good," Gohan said. Everybody thought things would be peaceful...until Majin Buu came.  
  
  
  
The End  
Written and created(Only the fic) by Mr. Zombie  
Thanks for reading, I hope you thought this story was superb!  



End file.
